Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/11
10 - Previous - Next - 12 (When Frisk is about to leave, the entire world was pitch-black making her very confused when she heard the voice) FLOWEY: Why? Why did you let me go? (Frisk turnaround and saw Flowey again, without any cuts as he look really confused) FLOWEY: Don't you realize that being nice, just makes you get hurt? I mean, look at yourself. You made all these great friends, but now? You'll probably never see them again. And not to mention how much they've been set back by you. Hurt's doesn't it? FRISK: Yeah, If I had just gone through without caring about any monsters, I wouldn't have to feel bad now. But at least they will do their best to find the way to destroy the barrier... to took about many years. FLOWEY: Heh... true. But, I don't get it... If you really did everything the right way.. Why did things still end up like this? And is life... really that unfair? (pauses for few seconds when he found the solution) Say, kiddo. (Frisk looked at Flowey) FLOWEY: What if I told you, I knew some way to get you a better ending? FRISK: A better ending? But... it was impossible to change back, it will take many tries to fix it. FLOWEY: I know but as you see, humans have this red SOUL like your that it was called "DETERMINATION." (Frisk looked at her SOUL that it was really red) FRISK: You mean, that you come to take my SOUL away? FLOWEY: No no no, it's not like that. Your SOUL is have the special power that allows yourself and your SOUL to persist after death, and you've have the most DETERMINATION I've ever seen in a long time. (giggles when coughing) Sorry, I always giggled everything. FRISK: It's okay. FLOWEY: But see, if you have more DETERMINATION than anyone else... You can keep going after death, and even you can change your fate. Just like saved and loaded a file in a video game! Heh, clichés always used every time. But I guess you're fortunate that so far, you haven't needed to use this power that you've avoided being killed for so long. What a waste! I bet you could had some fun, seeing different outcomes. (Frisk is thinking about what he was saying) FLOWEY: I wonder if you weren't already aware of this power and you've been deliberately NOT using it. (Frisk is realized about her DETERMINATION) FRISK: So you are saying that I can teleport back when I meet Asgore before you appear? FLOWEY: Why yes! That was true, because you can change everyone's fate for the better. FRISK: Like I can go back to Hotlands to give the letter to Alphys, you know, Undyne is gave to me for sent. FLOWEY: Who knows... maybe she's is the key to the better ending. Well then... good luck kiddo. FRISK: Thanks Flowey, I knew you have the changed heart. FLOWEY: Heh... your welcome. (Frisk holding to her SOUL as when the movie startup like '''Disney, Walt Disney Animation Studio and Colin Entertainment, Ltd.' is going backwards, until the entire movie is going forwards very fast in high-pitched as the movie resumed back to normal as Frisk was at the huge entrance that she remember of the part as before she meet Asgore)'' FRISK: Now, I must get to Alphys in time. (Frisk runs off as she going back to Hotlands at the front entrance of Lab, she slide the letter in the door and knocking three times) ALPHYS: Hang on for a sec. (walk towards to the door when she saw the letter) Oh, it might be the letter... and it wasn't from someone. I better check this out, (tried to open it but it was impossible to open) I-It kinda shut really strongly, maybe the mini-chainsaw will do the trick. (Alphys used the mini-chainsaw to cut the letter open and reads it, when the door open itself) ALPHYS: Wait a second... Hey if this is a joke, I... (realized Frisk) Oh my god? Did you write this letter? It wasn't have any name. FRISK: I think this letter I gave you was from Undyne. ALPHYS: Undyne?! I h-had no idea that she, um, give me this letter. And that's really surprising too... After all the gross stuff I did, I don't really deserve to be forgiven, much less, um... This? And so passionately too... wait a sec... (she read the letter again that Undyne like to go out with her) Oh my god! She is going to take me out! I forgot to dress! (runs off and going to get her dress, for a few seconds later, she change her lab coat to black dress with white polka tots) There we go, so Frisk... how do I look? FRISK: It look really cute, I guess it could work. ALPHYS: Thanks... I guess it's obvious, huh? Heh, Undyne is really... (look at the different direction when she saw Undyne) Oh no. That's her over there! I c-can't go with her! FRISK: Why? ALPHYS: Uhh... well... (realized Undyne is coming) Oh no! Here she comes!! (Alphys is run to a boulder and hiding from Undyne, later Undyne is wearing a different cloth) UNDYNE: Hey there Frisk, I didn't know your in Hotlands. FRISK: Yeah, so what are you doing here? UNDYNE: Well, I realized if you deliver that letter... That might be a bad idea. So I'm gonna do it! Do you have the letter, I can sent this to Alphys. FRISK: Oh dear, I don't have it. UNDYNE: What?! Ngggaaahhh!! Have you at least seen her? (Frisk is looking at the boulder where Alphys is shaking, so Frisk replied to her) FRISK: Yep, she is in Hotlands. It's not that far. UNDYNE: I see, I better look for her. Thanks Frisk. (walks off) (Alphys leaves the boulder) FRISK: Alphys, why did you run away from her? ALPHYS: W...well, I-I'm so sorry. I j-just figured, y-you know... It'd be f-fun to go on like, kind of... Well, it sounds even worse when I put it like that... (giggles then she sighs) I'm sorry, I messed up again. Undyne's is the person I really want to go on with her, but, I mean... she's way out of my league. N-not that you aren't, um, cool! B-but... Undyne... She's so confident, strong and funny... But, I'm just a nobody, a fraud. Truly I'm the royal scientist but... All I've ever done is hurt people. I've told her so many lies, she thinks I'm a lot cooler than I actually am, If she gets close to me, she'll find out the truth about me... Isn't it better this way, Frisk? To live a lie where both people are happy... or a truth where neither of us are? FRISK: Alphys look, I know many people used to tell about the truth... but if someone is lied all the time, the more that hurt everyone feelings. Then, if you can tell Undyne the truth, she can give you the chance to redeemed to her and even everyone. I know you are scared to tell her, but I'm just your friend... are we? ALPHYS: (sighs) You're right, Frisk. But how can I tell Undyne the tr... truth? (scared) I d-don't have the confidence, I-I-I'm going to mess it up again! How can I practice?! FRISK: Clam down, no need to panic. I have to think of something... (she think very hard when she got an idea) Alphys, what's your favorite part of anime? ALPHYS: Well... It might be like, fantasy, romance, role-play, drama and... FRISK: (realized) Role-play! This will work for the practice. ALPHYS: Yeah! That's a great idea, so umm... Who's going to role as Undyne? FRISK: I guess, I can do as Undyne. Because it will be easy for you. ALPHYS: Oh right really obviously, okay here I go. (coughing and speak normally) Hi, Undyne... How are you doing today? FRISK: (coughing and mimicking the voice of Undyne) Hey there Alphys, I'm fine like a strong boulder that I can just crushed it. So, how are you doing for your work? ALPHYS: Really good, so uh... I wanna talk to you about something. FRISK: Sure thing, you can talk to me in anything, small, long, longer! Infinite! This will be very endless of joy! So, what is it? ALPHYS: Umm, you see... I... I h-haven't been exactly truthful w-w-with you. Y... you see, I... I... (Undyne appears as it surprised both Frisk and Alphys) UNDYNE: There you are Alphys, I'm been looking all over for you! ALPHYS: U... Undyne, Hi! I... was... just... UNDYNE: Hey, whoa, wait a second. Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion? (she looked both at Frisk and Alphys, as she was confused) Wait a sec... Are you two, on a date? FRISK: What? No, I didn't know what date is. ALPHYS: Uhh, YES! I mean... Uhh, NO! I mean, we are but... I mean... actulally we were only role-playing as you! UNDYNE: WHAT?!? ALPHYS: I MEAN!!! (she looked at Frisk, Frisk is moving her hands to tell her the truth, then she sighs) I mean... Undyne... I... I've been lied to you. UNDYNE: About what? ALPHYS: About... well... everything! Remember what I told that seaweed was like scientifically important? I just... I just use it to make ice cream. The human history books I keep reading... Those are just dorky comic books! The history movies... Those... Those are just, anime! They aren't real. And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone, I was eating frozen yogurt and wearing my PJs... That time I... UNDYNE: (feeling sorry to Alphys) Alphys. ALPHYS: I... I just wanted to impress you. I jest wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some... nerdy loser. UNDYNE: (knee down to her) Alphys. ALPHYS: Undyne, I... I really think you are need like my only friend I had... UNDYNE: Alphys... (she hugged her to calm Alphys, when Undyne pick her up and throw upwards leading Alphys fall in the trash can like a basketball on a hoop, Undyne wasn't angry but really calmed) I think you're neat, too, I guess. But, you've gotta realized... The most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, ALL of that stuff is just nerdy crap! What I like about you is that you're passionate and analytical! It doesn't matter what it is! You care about it! 100%! At maximum power!! ... So, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie at anyone anymore. Alphys... I want to help you become happy with who you are, and I know just the training you need to do that. ALPHYS: (hops off the trash can) Undyne... you... Y-you're gonna train me...? UNDYNE: Pffft, what? Me? (Papyrus appears behind the boulder this all time wearing a jog costume in a happy mood) UNDYNE: Nah, I'm gonna let Papyrus to do it. (Alphys groans, Papyrus jumped out off the boulder) PAPYRUS: GET THOSE'S BONE SHAKING! LET'S DO THE 100 LAP RUN THAT WE GET GET SOME SPEED! UNDYNE: Ready Alphys? I'm starting the timer. ALPHYS: (she hops off the trash can) Undyne, I... I'll try. (Papyrus ready to jogging with Alphys, after few seconds Undyne is realized) UNDYNE: Wait a sec... Those comics, those anime... they were just real, is it real right Frisk? FRISK: Yeah, I guess...? UNDYNE: Hahahaha!!! I KNEW IT! Giant swords! Army of Robots! It was real along! Hahaha!!! (realized Frisk is looking at her confused, then she coughs) Anyway, thanks for cheering Alphys up, I wasn't saw her about few days when I meet her, I guess she always doing some work. Well sorta. ALPHYS: (panting) Papyrus... can... I myself a break? PAPYRUS: SURE THING ALPHYS, BUT FOR ME? I NEVER GIVE MYSELF A BREAK, BECAUSE I'M A SKELETON. "THOUGH I DON'T HAVE ORGANS". MEET ME IN SNOWDIN, UNDYNE! UNDYNE: Got ya there pal! Say Alphys, you wanna come? ALPHYS: I love too, but I have to talk with Frisk. I'll meet you there in just a while. UNDYNE: Sure thing, see ya! Hang on Papyrus! (runs off with Papyrus) FRISK: So, what do you asking me for? ALPHYS: Well... follow me to the lab. (Frisk and Alphys enter the lab) ALPHYS: I've haven't shown everyone, but you can help me for my problems, right? FRISK: Yeah, of course! ALPHYS: (deep breath and release) Okay... here I go. (Alphys puts her hand palm to the sign as the secret door open itself revealing an elevator, as Frisk and Alphys enter inside when the elevator going down) ALPHYS: Frisk, thanks for your help back there. Your support means a lot to me. FRISK: Yeah, it was making Undyne feel better. ALPHYS: Yeah... but... as difficult as it is to say this... My problems can't magically go away. I want to be a better person, I don't want to be afraid anymore, and for that happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. (deep breath) I'm going to start doing that now, just to be clear. This isn't everyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know my "truth". (the elevator stops as the door open) Follow me, Frisk. You all at least deserve to know what I did. (Alphys walks out the door, before Frisk about to leave the elevator, the elevator is malfunctioned as it shuts itself) FRISK: Alphys! ALPHYS: Oh no! It's those errors again! ELEVATOR VOICE: WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER! EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING! (The elevator is dropping like a water falling to the ground as it crashes, thankfully Frisk wasn't died but just minor injuries when the elevator door opens itself) FRISK: Ohh... great. (Frisk leaves the elevator) FRISK: I better find Alphys before something bad was about to happen... (as she enter the next room which this room is only have television and only one VHS tape) What's this? (she looked at the VHS, she put it on the television as the static is heard when the video is clearer; it was revealed that Toriel is recording the camera in the bed with Asgore) Is that Toriel and Asgore? TORIEL: Psssst, Wake up Fluffybuns. ASGORE: Mmm? (yawning) What is it, dear? ...err, and why do you have that video camera? TORIEL: Shush, I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable? ASGORE: Hmmm... Carrots, right? TORIEL: No no no! My favorite vegetable is... Eda"mom"e! (laughing) Get it? ASGORE: ...Go back to bed, dear. TORIEL: No no, not yet! Now, If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be? ASGORE: I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be? TORIEL: I would be as... A "Mom"eranian! (Toriel laughed as Asgore is laughing to) ASGORE: You are are excited to have this child, you know, If you make jokes like this. One day, you can be a famous "Mom"edian. TORIEL: (yawning) Well, I am going to bed. ASGORE: Hey, come on, Tori. That one was funny. TORIEL: Hahaha, I know, I am just teasing you. I better turn it off, well goodnight dear. ASGORE: Goodnight, honey. (The camera was turned off, later the scene is changed to the camera turn on holding by Asriel as he recording with Chara) ASRIEL: Okay Chara, it's on! CHARA: Alright then, here we go... (she jumped on the rock with wooden sword and shield) All humans in the surface have no fear, It is I; Chara is now back here! With my good friend who helped me to take care of me... ASRIEL: (jumped on the rock with her as he also got with wooden sword and shield) Asriel! I'm the young prince of monsters with my father King Asgore Dreemurr and mother Toriel! We mean you all no harm, we're just harmless monsters, we want piece in harmony without war! CHARA: Oh you... (she grabs Asriel head and gives him a noogie) Come here! ASRIEL: Chara! (laughing) Stop noogie at my hair! (Chara and Asriel fell on the soft ground no injuries, when the small music box is fell from Chara's pocket when Asriel notice) ASRIEL: Hey, what is that? CHARA: Oh, that's my own music box. I made this in the surface that I can show it to my family, they were going to love it... (feeling sad) But when they're gone... ASRIEL: It's alright Chara, I know that your family is gone. But since when you fell in the underground and I meet you for the first time, me and my family is take care of you as best we can. CHARA: Thanks... so Asriel, do you want to listen my music box? ASRIEL: Will I? Sure! (Chara open the music box of an soft music labeled as , Chara is feeling happy and Asriel was liked it)'' '''ASRIEL: Wow... Chara, that was sound so beautiful. CHARA: (smiled) Yeah... so, soon when we free all the monsters then our world can change... Right? ASRIEL: I don't know, but very soon. Oh dear, the camera is running out of batteries, I better turn it off and charge it for save. (Asriel turn off the camera, then later the video is change to Asriel and Chara in the table with Toriel as Asgore holding the camera) CHARA: So mother, what kind of pie is? TORIEL: My dear child, it's not just any day pies. It was my favorite homemade butterscotch and cinnamon pie. ASGORE: And it also my favorite food from my Tori. TORIEL: Ohh you always love my special pie Mr. Dreamer... ASRIEL: (embarrassed) Mom! Dad! Stop that, it really embarrassing me! ASGORE: It's alright my son, we don't have to make yourself nervous. CHARA: I guess it was right Asriel, you don't want to become a crybaby. TORIEL: (carry an pie) Here it is, I hope you gonna love this Chara. (place the pie on the table, as Chara is having one slice but she was kinda shy about this) You don't need to be afraid Chara, it's not poison. CHARA: Okay, I will give it a try. (she took a small bite of the pie, then she find it really yummy) Wow... that tasted really good, it's even more better than chocolate. ASRIEL: Chocolate? CHARA: Oh, chocolate's are humans (well most of them) favorite food that it was made out of coco beans. Soon when we leave the barrier, we can have those chocolate. TORIEL: Well my child, I'm really happy that you love my homemade butterscotch and cinnamon pie. (Chara giggles when the camera is turned off, the scene change as the camera is holding by Asriel is looking for Chara) ASRIEL: Chara? Where are you? (saw her that she is looking the entire golden flowers) Oh there you are, what are you looking at? CHARA: Oh hey there Asriel, I'm watching my favorite flowers that I can called as; Chrysoslouloudis, not really official name but it was really interesting for me. ASRIEL: I see, my father used to call them Goldflowers. So tell me, Chara, why did you like the... Chryso-something or even Goldflowers. CHARA: Well, since when I was a young kid, my mom... the real mom is showed me the flower shop with many old flowers and even new that no-one have never heard about. Until when I saw the Chrysoslouloudis that the owner said it was one of the rarest flower ever because it might be extinct, it look very beautiful so I can save them in my home as the garden. When I saw that the Goldflowers is in the underground, so thank goodness that the flowers were not extinct. ASRIEL: That was really great, maybe you can show to the humans that the Something-loudis is not extinct. CHARA: Thanks Asriel, well If I was going to see my only mom and dad as I will give them my flowers because I'm gonna miss them... (Chara crying in tears as Asriel is hugging her to cheered, then the static is shown as the VHS is done.) 10 - Previous - Next - 12 Category:Transcripts